A Letter of Farewell, A Promise For Tomorrow
by amy1oM
Summary: Complete:: Galadriel receives a letter of farewell from Celeborn after she has started her journey Westward...Written in response to shorebound's letter challenge on LiveJournal...


**A Letter of Farewell, A Promise For Tomorrow**

**By** Meldewen Ilce

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers: **The Return of the King

**Summary: **Galadriel receives a letter of farewell from Celeborn after she has started her journey Westward

**Disclaimers: **I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" or any of its characters – and no money has been made off this story so I ask not to be sued over it!

* * *

"My Lady?" 

Galadriel turned from the majestic sunrise and her son-in-law to her lady-in-waiting, "Yes, Alassíel?"

Alassíel curtsied, offering a sealed letter as she did you, "From Lord Celeborn, my Lady."

A look of surprise crossed Galadriel's face, and she took the letter, "Thank you, Alassíel."

Her lady-in-waiting nodded, leaving the two Elven Ringbearers alone, and for the first time since he had known her Galadriel seemed unsettled to Elrond.

"Excuse me," she said softly at last.

Elrond nodded, "Certainly."

Galadriel moved to the stern of the ship slowly all the while staring the sealed letter in her hands. She recognized the script on the envelope's outside as belonging to her beloved husband, and she traced the script with her finger before turning it over to break the wax seal.

/

_My Beloved Lady,_

_I have arranged for this letter to be delivered into your hands after the ship has departed hence for the Blessed Realm. I pray you think me not a coward for writing you these words instead of speaking them to you at Mithlond's shores._

_I could not come to the shores of the __Sundering__Seas__, not because I fear the Sea-longing. No I could not accompany you, my lady, because I did not wish to hinder your departure homewards_. _Yes, I know you well enough to recognize the signs that you have longed to return to the lands of your birth. I know you well enough to know that while you may have found some happiness here in these lands, they are truly not your home and they never could be._

Oh my dear love, Galadriel thought, did you not know that I _was_ home at whenever I was as long as you _were_ by my side?

/

_I know you have missed, have mourned for the lands of your birth because I know you had despaired of ever seeing them again._

_Surprised, my love?_

_Are you surprised that I would know of your despair, of your broken heart over the thought you would never again lay eyes on your homelands?_

_Oh, my love, you should not be, for as I said know you, and while your exterior is as cold Caradhas' __Summit__, I know the warm and loving heart that beats beneath - and that warm, loving heart was broken. I knew I had to let you go once the Valar lifted your banishment and because I love you I knew I had to allow you to follow your heart's dream into the Uttermost West. _

_I had to let you go home..._

_And, my lady, while you journey West following the great desire of your heart, please know I remain behind to follow the desire of my own heart. There is work yet to be done here in Arda, and much healing needs to be brought to those lands now that Sauron is forever defeated. _

_And while I will miss you, my lady, I will rejoice in those who have stayed their departure for now for the favor of these realms. Do not misunderstand me, my love, I will miss you greatly but the light of this world has yet to go out for me, and there is beauty yet here for me. So, I will tarry here yet awhile longer and I swear to you, my love, I will join you in a few short years when I have wearied sufficiently of this world and when at last I feel the longing for the Sea..._

_Until that time, give my love to our daughter and know until your at my side again, my soul is incomplete..._

_I love you for eternity,_

_Celeborn_

Tears streamed down Galadriel's face as she folded the parchment carefully, and holding it close to her heart, she turned her gaze towards the retreating West...

"Excuse me?"

A small voice startled Galadriel out of her melancholy memories, and she looked down into the concerned face of a hobbit. "Yes, Ringbearer?"

Frodo blushed at the title, "Are you well, my Lady?"

Galadriel smiled, "I am well, Frodo, for I have the promise of my Lord that he shall join me in a few short years."

**THE END**


End file.
